powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
What's the Big Idea?/Transcript
Mojo Jojo: The city of Townsville... Bubbles: Hey! Watch it, Mr. Clumsy! You're always crushing my dolls with your big mitts. Blossom: Look who's talking, Bubblevicious. You keep knocking over my buildings. You should be more careful like me. Buttercup: You are the worst. You're so busy being careful you don't notice your big good-nothing buildings under my traffic jams. Mojo Jojo: (To the Powerpuff Girls) Exactly! That's the big idea! My newest plan to destroy the city of Townsville! Blossom: You idiot. LOOK AT US, WE'RE HUGE! We'll crush you. Mojo Jojo: Okey-Dokey Blossom: We're serious. We'll do it. Mojo Jojo: I'm waiting. Blossom: OK, then. lifts up her foot and is about to stomp on Mojo Jojo. Blossom: Hey, stand still. Bubbles: Yeah, no fair. Stop moving, you. Blossom: Wait. I'll get him. (Mojo Jojo makes an evil smile at Blossom.) Blossom: (Is about to pick up Mojo Jojo) Hold it right there and let me get you. (Instead of Mojo Jojo, she picks up a building.) (The viewers are holding up signs reading "NO LIKE", "SAD AS HECK", "BOO AGAIN" and "CALL US A NURSE YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE".) Man: You ruined everything with your big heads. No one likes you anymore. Go home. Mojo Jojo: Well, the viewers has spoken. Bubbles: Well, then, we'll just be more careful. Tip-toe attack. (stomps on Mojo Jojo) Man: (chanting) Tip-toe is our foe! Tip-toe is our foe! Bubbles: shed out We’ve just wanted to help. to sob, a tear drips People of Townsville: Ahh! Run away! Run away! Ahhh! big splash crashes Blossom: Bubbles! Careful! Seriously! Bubbles: Sorry! tear off, an eyelash crashes on car Man: Oh, come on! I just had it clean! Mojo Jojo: You see, there's nothing you do to stop me now without ruining the city. My influence will spread through Townsville unencumbered. Blossom: He's right. At this size, it's too difficult to fight him. Mojo Jojo: That's correct. I'm off to being my shopping from crimes The Viewers: Far too big! You break the city! Far too big! You break the city! Far too big! You break the city! Far too big! You break the city! Blossom: It looks like we need the Professor's help. Buttercup: Let's go. (Push transition to Professor's house) Buttercup: HEY PROFESSOR Professor Utonium: Girls! Girls! Is something wrong? Blossom: Professor, Mojo used a device to make us giants. Buttercup: And we can't stop him without destroying the city. Bubbles: Help us, Professor. Professor Utonium: If I had his device, perhaps I can reverse/engineer it. Blossom: I thought you might so I snatched it up but I accidentally stepped on it. Professor Utonium: I will do my best. In the meantime, do what you can to stop Mojo. Girls: GOOD IDEA Professor Utonium: Carefully! Blossom: (softly) Right. Sorry. (Mosaic transition to the city.) Blossom: OK, here's the plan: we split up. Buttercup, you search west. Bubbles, search east. I'll take north. Whatever finds him, call the others. Go. (Blossom accidentally sits on most of the buildings. Buttercup gets spiked by the tower.) Professor Utonium: Girls, I fixed it. I think. Girls: Hurry, Professor! We have a quarter! Professor Utonium: Well, there goes nothing. Blood-drenched frozen tampon popsicle. Mojo Jojo: Urgh! Foiled again, but just how did they get small again? My machine doesn’t work in reverse. (The standard end shot comes up.) Narrator: Once again, the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! Don't step on me! Don't step on me! Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts